Bound to the Earth
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: I knew that the minute I met you, the minute you planted that demon in my legs, I would be bound to the earth... A little one-shot between Amaimon and Shiemi. Told in Shiemi's P.O.V. Very slightly AU-ish Read and Review?


(Shiemi P.O.V.)

I was always a fan of the Earth. The way the grass feel, the way the flowers smell, the way it all looks, everything! That's probably why I was always targeted by the Earth demons.

_*Flashback*_

_I didn't believe in demons. I always thought they were myths to keep children from going out at night. Though, that all changed one day. I was outside flowering with my grandma when I was 4. _

_"Why don't you go talk to the flowers? They're really nice." Granny had said with a smile. I knew the flowers couldn't talk back, but I smiled back at her and nodded. I had walked over to them and started petting them while mumbling some nice things to them. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and a drop of blood fell from my little finger. I didn't know what was happening, but before I had a time to panic, I had fallen asleep. _

_I faintly remember waking up and my mom and grandma standing over me. They were muttering about something, and by the way I was feeling I could tell I was sick. I stayed that way for over a week. _

_When I went out the next morning after I recovered, I saw all these funny looking bugs. They were black and had an awkward looking tail. I didn't think much of them since they stayed out of the garden and they weren't gathering around me. I went into the garden and I gasped and stared in wonder at all of the new creatures I saw. _

_The trees, flowers, and rocks all had faces on them! There were these little green men also and little weird looking monkeys were dancing around the garden. "Wow..." I whispered. _

_The weird looking monkeys noticed me and eagerly ran to me. I braced myself for impact, but didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped again. The monkeys were dancing around me, motioning for me to go inside the garden. I hesitantly followed, and all of the creatures welcomed me. I looked back when I heard a door opening and saw Granny. _

_"Granny, what are these things?" I asked and pointed to the creatures. _

_"Ah, so you can see them now. Looks like it was a spirit wound." Granny muttered. I stared at her in confusion. _

_"What?" I asked. _

_Thus began the long talk about demons, spirit wounds, and what demons these are._

_She then went inside while nodding to the hobgoblins (I learned their name). I stayed out until it became dark outside, playing with the friendly demons. I still don't know why we despise demons so much. When you get to actually know them, they aren't bad things. _

_I wasn't aware of icy blue staring at me. _

_Every day, I came outside to feed the plants and play with the demons. Every single day until I was 13. When I was 13, things started to get interesting. _

_I remember not being able to walk steadily. I would trip over my own feet and my legs would give in for no reason. I looked at my legs and stared at them in shock. _

_You could see the veins on my legs really well, as if they were shriveling up! _

_"Don't leave the garden." I heard a voice command. I look behind me and once again looked at the figure in shock. _

_The figure ended up being a man! He had the most interesting style of clothing, with a ripped up trench coat and a weird looking shirt. He had a striped yellow tie and a pale shirt. He also had brown shorts (With green... Leg warmers I guess?) that had small white diamonds all around them. He had green arm warmer and boots with golden skulls on them. He had small elf like ears and green hair with a point on top. He also had icy, demon like blue eyes and heavy bags..._

_All in all, he was a very cute and interesting guy._

_"I planted a demon in your legs that causes you to not walk so you would stay in the garden." He said. I stared at him. _

_"If you would have asked I would have stayed... You didn't need to plant a demon inside of me!" I shouted. Luckily Granny and mom aren't here... _

_"It's too late though. Will you stay in the garden?" He asked, tilting his head in a cute manner. _

_"... Who are you anyways?" I asked quietly. For some reason, my heart was beating really fast... _

_"I am Amaimon, the demon king of Earth. You are really important to me because of how you treat my kin and how much you love the Earth." He said. This whole time he kept and expressionless face. _

_"A... Demon king?" I whispered. Oh... My... God... _

_"That's so cool! I met a demon king! A demon king of Earth!" I said with a bright smile, all of my hostility and shock gone. _

_"Yes... I am a demon king." He repeated. I crawled over to him and hugged his legs. _

_"I love your kin, and... You." I whispered softly. He blinked at me before gently taking my arms off of his legs. I looked to him and he smiled softly. _

_"I already said you were important to me." Amaimon then walked away and disappeared. _

_I gripped my chest. He was so cool!_

_"Yes Amaimon... I will stay in the garden..." I whispered before going to water the plants. _

_A large grin never left my face for the rest of the day.._

_*End flashback*_

To this day, I still wait for Amaimon in the garden. My mom had called in an exorcist to get rid of the demon in my legs, so I could walk again. I water the plants and talk to all of the demons, but Amaimon never appeared again.

_"I already said you were important to me." _His words echoed in my head.

I smiled and gripped my chest again. I DID love him. He was just so interesting, so cool, so hot...

I will wait for you Amaimon, wherever you are...

After all, the day I met you, I knew I was Bound to the Earth.

* * *

I... I just... I absolutely HATE and DESPISE this pairing, but I couldn't help myself... It all made sense and... It needed to be done.

Sorry if this sucked, but I just had to, whether it was good or not *sighs*

Review...? :3

~Jay


End file.
